Sakura dan Cintanya
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sakura tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih berada di apartemen Karin daripada bersamanya. Padahal dia terlihat begitu sehat saat bertemu Sakura tadi pagi./ "Ms. Haruno sudah pergi kemarin pagi, Sir. Dia bilang tidak tahu akan pulang kapan, karena dia mendapat tugas meliput kekacauan yang terjadi di Yaman." /Remake myshortsory on wattpad


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : AU. OOC (Mungkin)**_

 _ **Western-Romance.**_

 _ **Oneshot.**_

 _ **Bassed on My Short Story .**_

"Kau sedang berada dimana?"

"Aku masih di kantor, sebentar lagi ada metting dengan client."

"Oh." Hanya itu respon yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf Sayang, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menelponmu nanti."

"Mmm-hmmm."

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too_ ...," balasnya pelan sembari memutus sambungan telpon pada ponsel. Matanya menatap kosong pada dua orang yang dia kenal di sebuah tempat parkir rumah makan, tempat dia akan makan siang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Tampan dan cantik. Terlihat mesra dengan keakraban alami yang terjalin diantara mereka.

 _Kenapa harus berbohong?_

Nafsu makannya hilang. Perutnya sudah tidak lapar lagi, dengan muram dia berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sakura Haruno merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia, dia pikir dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menerima lamaran Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang berhasil merebut hatinya sejak masih duduk di sekolah menengah, dan juga lelaki yang telah menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak berbentuk.

Beberapa tahun lalu Sakura dan Sasuke bersahabat, keduanya sangat dekat dan akrab hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyangka kalau mereka berdua berpacaran. Sakura diam-diam menyimpan rasa cinta pada Sasuke, namun dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Di saat dia sudah mendapat keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, lelaki itu malah mengatakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat dia akan menikahi wanita lain, seorang gadis muda cantik sepantaran mereka yang merupakan anak dari sahabat Ayah Sasuke.

Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, bak orang linglung Sakura mengucapkan selamat dan berharap Sasuke akan bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Setelah itu, Sakura kabur ke New York, daripada berlama menderita patah hati karena pernikahan Sasuke, dia lebih memilih mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang reporter berita.

Lima tahun berlalu, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bertemu di sebuah pegelaran pesta selebriti di Hollywood. Mereka berdua masuk dalam lingkaran sosial wah yang dibentuk oleh selebriti hollywood, karena ketenaran dan profesionalisme mereka dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sakura Haruno telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya sebagai reporter berita di salah satu stasiun tivi populer di Amerika, tiap waktu wajah cantiknya selalu menghiasi layar kaca untuk menyampaikan perkembangan informasi terkini yang dinanti masyarakat. Ambisinya adalah pergi ke negara-negara konflik seperti Palestina, untuk menyiarkan secara langsung pada dunia, betapa perang itu sangat mengerikan. Berharap dengan itu rakyat dunia akan bisa membantu warga Palestina lepas dari kekejaman Israel dengan jalan diplomasi.

Sementara Sasuke Uchiha, namanya tercantum di majalah forbes sebagai pengusaha terkaya nomor dua di dunia. Kemapanan dan wajahnya yang cukup tampan, membuat para wanita baik yang berprofesi sebagai aktris, penyanyi, model, dan bahkan pramugari tergila-gila padanya. Tak peduli pada status lelaki itu yang merupakan mantan suami Karin Uchiha, latina cantik yang juga seorang model hollywood.

Pertemuan di pesta mengakrabkan kembali hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sempat hilang kontak. Mereka dekat selama beberapa waktu, lalu memutuskan untuk berkencan. Dan minggu lalu Sasuke baru saja membawa hubungannya dengan Sakura ke tahap yang lebih penting, dia melamar sahabatnya itu.

Namun Sakura pikir keputusannya menerima lamaran Sasuke adalah salah. Dia merasa Sasuke tidak mencintainya sepenuh hati, karena Sasuke masih saja berhubungan dengan mantan istrinya. Mereka terlihat akrab, dan bukan satu kali saja Sakura memergoki Sasuke keluar bersama Karin, dan tak pernah jujur padanya.

"Apa yang ada di kepala merah muda cantikmu itu, sampai kau tidak mendengarku masuk?"

Sakura mendongak, suara Sasuke menariknya keluar dari lamunan. Dia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah televisi, pakaian kerja yang biasa dia kenakan telah berganti menjadi celana pendek hitam, dan kaos polos berwarna putih. Rambut pink sepundaknya dia gerai begitu saja.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke membuat dia melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hari ini dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura justru balik bertanya. Mata hijaunya tak pernah lepas dari gerakan apapun yang sedang lelaki itu buat, seperti melepas jas dan menyampirkan ke sandaran sofa. Melonggarkan ikatan dasi.

"Hmm."

"Tidak seperti biasanya," gumam Sakura sembari melirik ke arah jam dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul empat sore. Biasanya Sasuke selalu pulang pada tengah malam.

"Tadi aku makan siang dengan klien sebentar, lalu meninjau proyek yang sedang berlangsung, karena tidak ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan di kantor aku memutuskan untuk pulang." Sasuke menghenyakan diri untuk di sofa di samping Sakura, mencium sekilas kening tunangannya.

Wanita berambut merah muda seperti bunga Sakura itu sesaat menatap Sasuke dengan sorot sendu, dia mendesah pelan dan hanya menggumamkan kata, "Oh," sebagai respon atas penjelasan Sasuke.

Sakura enggan memancing pertengkaran yang belakangan sering terjadi di antara mereka berdua, pokok pertengkarannya selalu sama, yaitu masalah Karin.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Walau ingin menghindar dari takdir demi mempertahankan kebahagiaan yang sedang direguk, Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika dia tidak bisa menghindar dari pertemuannya dengan Karin di sebuah hotel berbintang.

Sakura bersama beberapa rekan awalnya datang ke hotel untuk mencari kebenaran berita mengenai seorang mentri yang khabarnya telah melecehkan gadis-gadis di bawah umur di tempat itu, tak sengaja bertemu dengan Karin yang sepertinya juga memiliki urusan bisnis di sana.

Memberikan isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk pergi lebih dulu, Sakura kemudian berbalik dan berusaha tetap tenang saat menghadapi boneka latin cantik berkaki panjang dengan mata bulat rubby yang menawan, dan rambut ikal bergelombang dengan warna merah terang. Dalam hatinya Sakura mengakui wanita itu tampak luar biasa dalam balutan gaun mini hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya ketat.

"Karin ...," dia berusaha melemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Oh, ternyata itu benar-benar kau. Aku pikir orang lain. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana khabarmu? Kau terlihat makin cantik."

Sakura mencibir sinis dalam hati, oh Tuhan, dunia ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang munafik. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang perempuan yang terlibat dengan seorang lelaki yang sama, berramah-tamah depan umum, saling cipika-cipiki, berbasa-basi. Sakura berani bertaruh, kalau Karin juga memakinya dalam hati. Seperti halnya dia memaki Karin.

Sakura tahu Karin masih mengharap cinta Sasuke. Wanita itu melakukan segala cara agar hubungan mereka memburuk.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura perkirakan, pertemuannya dengan Karin tidak berjalan dengan baik. Basa-basi hanya sekedar basa-basi. Ujung-ujungnya tak pernah selalu bagus.

"Jangan dipikir kau sudah menang karena sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke, dia masih mencintaiku. Kau tahu itu?"

Tak mau menanggapi bisikan setan Karin, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Dia menghampiri kedua temannya yang duduk di sofa lobi hotel.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Sakura menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum, saat salah satu temannya menegur melihat ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Kau bohong."

"Maaf. Aku tidak ingin kau bereaksi berlebihan karena hal ini. Aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu karena aku bersama Karin, tapi demi Tuhan tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami. Dia sedang sakit jadi aku mengantarnya pulang ke pulang ke apartemennya sebentar ..."

"Dan menungguinya?" Sakura benar-benar merasa kacau oleh perasaan cemburu.

Sasuke mendesah frustrasi, "Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil seperti ini, Saku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat mengetahui bahwa lebih memilih berada di Apartemen Karin daripada bersamanya. Wanita itu beralasan sakit pada Sasuke, padahal dia terlihat begitu sehat ketika mereka bertemu di hotel tadi pagi.

"Itu bukan masalah kecil untukku. Kau sudah berkali-kali berbohong padaku, dan kau lebih memilih bersama mantan istrimu dari pada bersamaku!"

"Dia sedang sakit Sakura, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Dia lelah, baru saja pulang kerja dan Sakura sudah langsung mendebatnya karena cemburu.

"Aku anak kecil?" Emosi Sakura terpancing.

"Ya! Kau seperti anak kecil yang selalu merajuk! Betapapun keras kepalanya Karin dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, mendebat disaat aku sedang lelah."

Bibir Sakura terkatup, kedua bahunya terjatuh, dia diam. Tak mengatakan apapun dia berlalu dari dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung merasa bersalah karena mengetahui perkataannya menyakiti Sakura.

Sakura menatap kosong pada layar televisi di depannya. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak pulang, setelah pertengkaran mereka. Awalnya Sakura mencemaskan lelaki itu, dia berusaha menghubunginya namun selalu tak tersambung. Tapi acara gosip yang sedang tayang di televisi hari ini membuat rasa cemasnya berganti menjadi kekecewaan besar.

Paparazi memergoki Karin Uchiha berduaan di sebuah mobil ferari merah dengan seseorang yang mirip Sasuke, dan juga beberapa foto yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke dan Karin tampak berpelukan di depan pintu sebuah restoran mewah, di salah satu gambar Karin tampak begitu bahagia sementara Sasuke memeluknya dengan penuh sayang.

Hati Sakura hancur melihat hal itu. Dia segera menyambar remote televisi kemudian menekan tombol off untuk mematikannya. Dia tak tahan lagi kalau harus menonton kelanjutannya.

"Kalau kami memang sudah berakhir, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Seharusnya dia memutuskanku sebelum kembali padanya."

Sakura menatap sedih cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya selama beberapa saat, lalu dia melepas dan meletakannya di atas meja. Menekuk lutut dan membuat dirinya tampak seperti sebuah bola, Sakura meringkuk di sudut sofa dan menangis. Dia menangis selama beberapa jam hingga kelelahan, dan sebuah telepon dari rekan kerja menginterupsi tangisannya.

"Haruno, aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau berita buruk untukmu. Mr. Harrold merekomendasikanmu untuk pergi bersama Tim dan Jhonny ke Yaman menggantikan Emma Lawrence. Sebaiknya kau segera datang ke kantor untuk mengkonfirmasi hal itu, mereka berangkat besok."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan yang lebih dari cukup untuk kau dapatkan Karin, tinggalkan aku dan biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan Sakura."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa mantan istrinya adalah seorang wanita matrealistis yang kepala batu. Mereka sudah bercerai lebih dari dua tahun, dan dia meninggalkan wanita itu dengan tunjangan yang cukup besar, tapi sekarang wanita itu malah ingin kembali padanya dan melakukan segala cara untuk merusak hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Dia menyesal telah menyakiti perasaan Sakura, seharusnya dia percaya saja pada Sakura bahwa keberadaan Karin benar-benar tidak baik untuk hubungan mereka. Semalam, sepulang dari perjalanan bisnis di Cina. Sasuke sengaja menemui Karin untuk meminta wanita itu pergi dari hidupnya agar dia bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan Sakura, namun Karin malah menjebaknya dengan sengaja membiarkan foto mereka diambil oleh paparazi.

Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa Sakura telah melihat foto itu di acara gosip dan makin terluka.

"Sasuke, wanita itu tak pernah baik untukmu. Dia tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya mencintai hartamu," suara wanita itu terdengar memuakan di telpon.

"Itu kau! Aku mengenal Sakura lebih dulu daripada kau. Dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"Sasuke, dia tak pantas untukmu. Dia ..."

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Karin. Kita sudah lama selesai. Sebaiknya kau pergi, menghilang saja dari hidupku."

"Sasukeee," Karin merengek dengan suara menyebalkannya yang melengking.

"Diam Karin. Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku atau Sakura, atau ... kau akan tahu akibatnya," Sasuke mematikan ponsel setelah ancamannya berakhir.

Dia terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia katakan pada Sakura. Sudah lima hari mereka tidak bertemu ataupun bicara. Sasuke sangat merindukannya.

Dia mencoba menelpon Sakura, namun tak dapat tersambung. Entah ponselnya mati atau dia sengaja mengganti nomer ponselnya karena marah pada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mencoba menelpon ke Apartemen mereka, tak diangkat. Dia lalu menelpon pengelola Apartemen untuk menanyakan perihal Sakura, dia khawatir tunangannya itu sakit, dan jawaban dari si pengelola apartemen membuat jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak.

"Ms. Haruno sudah pergi kemarin pagi Sir. Dia bilang dia tidak tahu akan pulang kapan, karena dia mendapat tugas untuk meliput berita tentang kekacauan yang terjadi di Yaman."

 _Yaman? Sakura meliput peperangan? Ya Tuhan._

 _Delapan tahun kemudian._

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun berganti tahun. Sakura tak pernah kembali. Dia dan teamnya terpisah saat sedang meliput kekacauan yang terjadi di Sana'a.

Menurut berita yang beredar Sakura telah menjadi salah satu korban tewas—tak teriddentifikasi—dalam perang yang terjadi di Yaman, hal itu membuat Sasuke dan keluarga Sakura terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Pagi ini Sasuke terkejut saat sekertarisnya memberitahu, bahwa ada telpon dari salah satu staf Duta Besar Amerika yang meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki informasi tentang Sakura Haruno. Dengan perasaan gembira yang meluap, Sasuke segera pergi untuk menemui Staf Duta Besar tersebut.

Mata gelap Sasuke tak putus menatap bocah kecil menggemaskan berambut hitam yang duduk di ruang introgasi, dia berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, memakai celana jins biru dan jacket L.A lakers, serta topi pet berwarna merah. Tampak takut dengan kesendiriannya di dalam sana.

"Sarada Hameed. Kami menemukannya di salah satu panti Dinas Sosial di kota Sana'a. Menurut informasi, orang tuanya adalah warga Negara Amerika yang terjebak di Yaman, saat kekacauan terjadi, delapan tahun lalu."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar penjelasan salah satu staf duta besar AS. Yang dia sudah lupa namanya.

"Awalnya kami pikir kalau dia adalah anak dari Mahasiswi atau Mahasiswa Amerika yang menempuh pendidikan di sana. Namun …."

Sasuke tersentak oleh sebuah kesadaran. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan laki-laki ini.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia ...," suara Sasuke berubah parau. Perutnya mendadak mual dan pikirannya berubah kosong.

"Kami telah melakukan uji DNA menggunakan peralatan canggih terbaru untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tuanya, dan ... Sakura Haruno adalah ibunya, sementara anda adalah ayah kandungnya."

Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh. Anak kecil yang ada di ruang introgasi itu adalah anaknya. Berarti ... Sakura sedang hamil ketika dia pergi, sebuah kenyataan yang menghancurkan hatinya.

"Sakura ..."

"Dia sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Sarada."

Kemudian staf duta besar itu menjelaskan bahwa menurut penyelidikan mereka, Sakura mengalami amnesia— _dampak dari benturan keras, karena serangan bom—_ saat terpisah dari _team_ -nya delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia ditampung di sebuah panti sosial di Yaman, dan berganti nama menjadi Humairah, dan dia meninggal delapan tahun lalu saat melahirkan Sarada.

Sasuke tidak lagi mendengarkan kelanjutan penjelasan staf tersebut, karena dia langsung beranjak menuju pintu ruang interogasi dan membukanya.

"A-anakku …," suaranya terdengar parau dan penuh penderitaan, saat menatap sepasang mata gelap polos si anak lelaki, yang tampak ketakutan melihatnya.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
